ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Museum of History
The Ninjago Museum of History is a museum located in Ninjago City. As its name suggests, its exhibits are centered around the history of Ninjago. The museum features numerous exhibits, including animatronics and artifacts, while other exhibits are no longer available, such as the skeleton of a Grundle and a once dormant Giant Stone Warrior. The museum's latest exhibit is the Hall of Villainy, highlighting the greatest threats Ninjago has faced, though the exhibit was damaged after the Day of the Departed. Dr. Sander Saunders was the current curator of the museum until Kai realized his true identity as Krux, the mastermind of The Hands of Time. It is currently unknown who the current curator of the museum is, as Krux became lost in time whilst using the Iron Doom to travel into the future with Acronix. However, it is suggested on the official LEGO.com website that Dareth has replaced Krux as the curator. History Legacy of the Green Ninja Child's Play The Museum is broken into by Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals, for the purpose of reviving the fossilized remains of the Grundle with the Mega Weapon. The Ninja interrupt the process and Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine flee, stealing a sarcophagus on their way out. Realizing they cannot fit the sarcophagus through a manhole, they leave it behind and escape, leaving the Ninja to be accused for the item's theft. The Ninja are later escorted back to the Museum by the police and apologize for the crime, to which the Museum's Director accepts the apology but questions what happened to the Grundal's bones. The Ninja come to the conclusion that Lord Garmadon must have succeeded in reviving the Grundle, and attempt to warn the police and Director but to no avail. As the Ninja make their way outside, the Grundal appears on top of the building, frightening a group of people outside before running off. It was soon defeated in Doomsday Comix by Lloyd. The Stone Army The venom of the the Great Devourer eventually made its' way into the Ninjago City sewers and worked it's way to the museum, causing the Stone Warrior merchandise in the gift shop to come to life. Troubled, the museum's director summoned Wu and the Ninja to contain the problem. At the unveiling of the exhibit for a large Stone Warrior statue they had unearthed beneath the Museum, some of the venom dropped from the ceiling and onto the statue, bringing it to life. The Stone Warrior began to attack the people inside, forcing them to evacuate the building. The Ninja, with the help of Misako, eventually managed to use the terrain of the Museum to their advantage, leading the Stone Warrior onto a fake floor paneling and causing it to fall back into the sinkhole it was unearthed from. Possession Winds of Change The Museum eventually opened an exhibit of the Ninjas' adventures. The exhibit contained animatronics of Lord Garmadon, Chen, Samuari X, and Lloyd, statues of the Overlord dragon, a Grundle, Nya's Samurai Mech, Chen's Chair, and a miniature model of the original Destiny's Bounty. One night while the watchman was patrolling the exhibit, he became possessed by the ghost Morro. Officers Noonan and O'Doyle were called in, and soon the Green Ninja arrived as well. The possessed watchman took Lloyd to one of the back rooms where Morro left his body in favor of the Green Ninja's. New Exhibits Following the ordeal with the Sky Pirates, Dr. Saunders, the curator of the museum, oversaw the opening of the Hall of Villainy. The exhibit features many of the Ninjas' old adversaries, including life-sized mannequins of Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen and Morro, all of whom are holding translucent green weapons that resemble their signature weapons. Day of the Departed On the evening of the Day of the Departed, the Ninja, Wu, and Misako arrived at the museum to purchase lanterns at the gift shop. They were then treated to a tour of the new Hall of Villainy by Dr. Saunders. Following each Ninja's defeat of their respective adversary, they regrouped at the steps of the museum. Later that night, several citizens launched floating lanterns near the museum. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time Sometime after fighting their revived adversaries, the Ninja brought the villains' statues back to the museum. It is unknown if the statues were intact after the battles, or if they had to be repaired or rebuilt. At the museum, the Ninja learn of a battle that was claimed to be a "myth" by Dr. Saunders between the fabled Time Twins and the original Elemental Alliance at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Sometime after the Ninja leave, Acronix arrives at the museum, where he greets Krux, the true identity of Dr. Saunders, after being lost in time for forty years. The Hatching Inside Krux's lab, Krux is preparing his Vermillion troops while Acronix is amazed by all of the new technology he never got to experience. A Time of Traitors Kai goes to the museum to find Dr. Saunders to ask him about a Vermillion helmet he recovered. While trying to cover up the history of The Hands of Time, Saunders' mustache comes off after getting it caught on the tail of the snake statue in the room, revealing his true identity as Krux. Kai fights Krux until Acronix arrives, nearly defeating Kai until Nya arrives. After locking Krux in a sarcophagus, Acronix uses the Forward Time Blade to escape with the sarcophagus and Cyrus Borg. Secrets Discovered Cole, Jay, Lloyd and Zane go to the museum to find anything that could be used to locate Krux and Acronix's base of operations. There, they discover his secret lab, as well as a secret passage to the Vermillion Swamps. Appearances Gallery CptMuseum.png|Concept artwork MoS20Shop.png MoS20Event.png MoS20Skulpture.png MoS20Skeleton.png DoDMuseum4.png DoDMuseum.png DoDHallOfVillain.png MoS67ThreeMinutesEarlier.png|Krux and Acronix battling Kai in the Ninjago Museum of History Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2012 Category:Buildings Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:The Final Battle Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016